The Jusenkyo Curse
by LunarWolf32
Summary: Naruto and Jiraiya go on a training to China. When they come back to Konoha Naruto has a secret. He can turn into a girl! Now Naruto must struggle being part girl and his feelings for an Uchiha. SasuNaru SasuFEMNaru SaiSaku. a Ranma 1/2 crossover
1. Here Comes Narutochan!

**Hello! LunarWolf32 here, this is my first actual story on here! Im real excited to. This is a Ranma 1/2 crossover, i hope you all will like it.**

**WARNING! this is considered a yaoi, there will be sasuFEMnaru, and just sasunaru.**

**one more thing, i do not own Naruto or Ranma 1/2 TT**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

It's a busy day in the life of the hidden leaf village. Busy.

But quiet.

In the center of the streets a young shinobi is quietly walking amongst the crowd, heading to meet his teammates, but is in no hurry.

Sasuke Uchiha was walking, lost in thought. It's been a year and a half since the raven has returned from the clutches of Tobi. Naruto brought him back dragging him by the collar of his robe. He was in jail for 2 months till he went and faced the hokage. Since he killed Orochimaru, Itachi, Tobi, and a helped bring down the Akatsuki his punishment was not so harsh, and since Naruto convinced the hokage he also did not have to do the chuunin or jounin exams. He was to be on probation for 5 months and then he would rejoin his team.

"Sai, you asshole!!" BAM!

Sasuke immediately looks up and sees Sakura with her fist curled and steam seeping out of her ears. He looks down and sees Sai knocked out with a black eye. He looks at Sakura seeing her breath heavily and says, "He called you the 'H' word again?"

Sakura looks up and is surprise to see Sasuke with a slight smirk on his face. She growls and gives him her best death glare. "What do you think?" She stands straight up and wipes her hands and walks over to Sasuke and gives him a hard friendly punch on the shoulder.

If Sasuke was anyone he would have yelped and rub his shoulder. But Sasuke was an Uchiha, and an Uchiha doesn't yelp. But that didn't mean he didn't wince a little. That girl could pack a punch.

"I swear! Sai is going to be the death of me!" Sakura yells with her hands on her hips.

"I think you mean your going to be the death of Sai." Sasuke said, pointing out the black eye and giant bump on Sai's head.

"Whatever! Hmph!" she frowns and crosses her arms while glaring at a now conscious Sai, Who is standing up with the annoying fake smile on his face. "Hey ice prince." Sai greets Sasuke. Sasuke feels a vein popping up on his forehead. He glares at Sai as his greeting in return.

Sai then frowns and turns to Sakura. "Hey, why did you hit me? All I did was call you a hag, which is the truth. Your as cranky as one-" BAM!. Sai never got to finish his sentence, as Sakura decked him in his other eye. Nighty night, Sai.

Sasuke sighs as he witnesses this event. It's become an everyday activity now since he's come back to the squad. Their sensei, Kakashi, as usual was late. There was only one person missing.

Naruto.

Naruto has been gone for a year now. He left to go on a training trip to the continent with Jiraiya to learn more different styles of taijutsu. But everyone knows that Jiraiya left to do 'research' on his book and dragged Naruto along. He remembered when Naruto told them he was leaving that day.

**Flashback**

"_WHAT?! your leaving?!", screams Sakura as the rest looked at Naruto with surprised faces. _

"_Hey Sakura! Its only for a year…maybe, Ack!" Naruto yells as Sakura starts shaking him like mad. "A YEAR, MAYBE?!" she screams while just shaking him like a rag doll._

"_Naruto, why are you exactly leaving?" asks Kakashi with his book open. _

"_Ero-sannin says its cause he wants to learn and teach me different styles of taijutsu to help me get even stronger", Naruto says while getting the kinks out of his neck from all the shaking, "But I know its just so he can do his 'research' for his stupid book. I don't know why you read that sensei, It's not even that interesting.", Naruto says while glaring at Kakashi. _

_Kakashi just goes back to reading his book ignoring the daggers the blonde is sending him._

"_Your sure gunna be gone for a while, eh Dickless? While your there why don't you get laid and maybe prove you have a penis?", says Sai while giving Naruto his usual fake smile._

"_SHUTUP ASSHOLE!! Im not goin' up there to get laid! I'm going to train! AND I DO HAVE A DICK!!", yells a red face Naruto._

_Sasuke just looks coolly at Naruto, but inside he was upset. He just got back 5 months ago and was finally off probation. Now Naruto was leaving?! It made him mad._

"_Tch, like it will help you anyway, Dobe." sneered Sasuke. Naruto then turned to Sasuke and shouted, "Shutup Teme! I will get stronger! And I'll come back and wipe the floor with you!", grinned a now confident blond. Sasuke turns his head and says, "Sure, we'll see."_

"_When are you leaving, Naruto?" says a teary eyed Sakura. She really has gotten close to him over the years. He left for that 2 year training trip and now he was leaving again._

_Naruto turns to her seeing her expression, softens his face and says, "Sa-"_

"_Why, were leaving right now of course!" shouts an over excited Jiraiya from behind Naruto. "The sooner the better, eh kid?" _

_Naruto sighs and nods his head. Sakura then starts crying and throws her arms around him. "You better come back as soon as possible, ok?", she sniffles. Naruto smiles and returns the hug, "Ok" Sakura lets go and wipes her eyes._

"_Well Naruto", Kakashi says while clapping his hand on Naruto's shoulder, "You get stronger, and come back in one piece." Naruto looks up at his ex-sensei and nods his head._

"_Hey Dickless, watch your step and learn to grow some balls!" Sai says with his fake smile. "SHUTUP ASSHOLE!!"_

_Naruto then turns to Sasuke expectantly, he got a goodbye from everyone else, he waited to see if Sasuke would give him a farewell. Deciding he was too much of a pompous ass, he stuck out his fist and says to the raven, "See ya when I get back, Teme?"_

"_Sasuke looks back coolly, then gives him his infamous smirk and says, "Sure, Dobe"_

_And brigs up his arm and bumps his fist with Naruto._

**End Flashback**

That had been a year ago. They got letters from him talking about his trip and where's he's been, but none of when he's coming back.

Sasuke sighs and looks at his other companions bickering like an old married couple. Now, Sasuke was no matchmaker, but he could see those 2 together if they got over their pride. That is if they don't kill each other in the process.

When Sasuke had finally had enough of their fighting and was about to tell them off, he was interrupted by a bloodcurdling scream and the sound of a giant crash.

"UUUAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!" BAM! CRASH!

All was silent.

**

* * *

****On the other side of Konoha**

A flash of yellow and orange darts through the village of Konoha, eagerly trying to get away from whatever was chasing it.

"Damn you Ero-Sannin! Get the hell away from me!" screamed a pissed off Naruto, running even faster.

"Come now Naruto just let me just see that glorious-"

The sannin was interrupted by a front kick in his stomach by the boy he was chasing. Jiraiya was knocked back a few feet and the bucket he was carrying fell on him, soaking him.

"HAHA! That's what you get for trying to-" Naruto was stopped midsentence when a large disturbing shadow fell upon him.

"UUUAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!" BAM! CRASH!

It suddenly turned dark for the blond

**

* * *

****Back to Team 7**

All three were quiet and stared in wonder. The silence was broken by Sakura.

"What the hell was that?"

She got no reply. Suddenly a poof sound came above them. They looked up and saw their sensei, Kakashi. "Yo!"

"KAKASHI! YOUR LATE!!" screamed the kunoichi.

"Sorry. I was helping a young woman who was lost, trying-"

"Liar!" Sai interrupted with a wide fake grin.

"Ahem, anyways the hokage wishes to see us. She has some news concerning Naruto.", said Kakashi.

Team 7 looked at each other, each with a little bit of hope in their eyes… or was that boredoms in Sai's?

All 4 then headed to the Hokages office.

**

* * *

**

-In the Hokage's office

A young and big breasted blonde sat in her chair looking out the window when there was a knock on her door.

"Come in!" she barked.

"You wanted to see us, Shishou?" asked Sakura, as she bowed in respect to her sensei.

"Yes, it seems Naruto and Jiraiya have returned from their training and have something 'interesting' to show us. I am not sure of what but Jiraiya demanded that you 4 were to be present." Said Tsunade with a serious expression.

Happiness and relief spread across Sakura's face, while the other 3 had confusion and interest as to what those 2 wanted to show them.

Shizune walked to Tsunade and stood next to her with Tonton in her arms and said, "They should be here any minute."

Then the door slammed open and in walked Jiraiya with Nauto on his shoulder tied up, and a bucket of water in his other hand.

"Ero-sannin, you better put me down RIGHT NOW!!" screamed a flustered looking Naruto. Jiraiya threw Naruto to the ground in the middle of the office. "Ita! GRRRR! Ero-sannin, when I get outa these ropes your so dead!"

"Oh shut up kid, AND STOP CALLING ME THAT STUPID NAME!!"

"Both of you shut up!! Now what the hell is it that you wanted to show us that was so important Jiraiya!?", Tsunade said standing up glaring at the two.

Jiraiya calmed down and cleared his throat for everyone in the room to look at him.

"Well when we were on our training trip something wonderful happened to Naruto! Something so amazing its like the gods were shining upon me! Something-"

"WOULD YOU JUST GET ON WITH IT AND JUST TELL US WHAT HAPPENED!!" screamed Tsunade and Sakura at the same time.

"THIS!", yelled Jiraiya. He then picked up the bucket and poured water on Naruto.

"DON'T YOU EVEN-ACK! COLD!"

The room was silent.

Everyone but Jiraiya stared in shocked at Naruto, well at least they think is Naruto.

Instead of the short unruly hair that he had, was instead long luscious blond hair that fell to his waist. A petite frame with large breast adorned him instead of sharp broad muscles. The pants he wore, that were now soaked, showed his now long curved legs. The face instead, now more narrow, was shaped way too differently to be a man's. Eye's big and beautiful, long thick lashes, and full pouty lips. It was an exact replica of Naruto's Sexy Jutsu! And that's when they realized.

Naruto was a girl!

Kakashi fell to the ground and passed out from blood loss.

The now female Naruto sighed and said, "Pervert…Now look what you did, Ero-Sannin!" he-SHE said in a now higher pitched voice that was far from masculine.

Nobody spoke.

**well there you go i hope you all like it! Review!**

**LunarWolf32**


	2. OMG! Are Those Real?

**Thankyou everyone for those reviews! I appreciate them!**

**Here is the second chapter. Enjoy!**

"Now look what you have done! You just had to show them instead of telling them huh?"

"I would've had to shown them anyway to believe me!"

"Pft! Yeah right. You just wanted to see my boobs you perv!"

"Now here this-"

"Naruto...?" The argument was stop by a shock looking Sakura. She looked at Naruto as if he was nothing but a mirage. A figment of her imagination. Everyone besides Jiraiya and a now very feminine looking Naruto were staring at him-HER in shock and disbelief. Even the emotionless Sai had a look of surprise.

"Naruto...is that really you?" said the pink haired kunoichi, as she slowly approached the young busty blonde.

Naruto sighed and looked at Sakura with her big blue eyes as if she wished this wasn't happening either. "Yeah Sakura-chan…it's me" she said with her head down.

At that moment Kakashi woke up from his major nose bleed. "Whoa….I just had this crazy dream that Naruto came back and was this hot busty looking blonde…hm?" Kakashi looked up and saw the young blonde glaring daggers at him.

"Well… I guess it really wasn't a dream", said the still red faced Kakashi as he scratched the back of his neck and chuckled a bit.

Naruto growled in frustration and turned his glare towards the toad sannin. "This is all YOUR FAULT, Ero-sannin!!", screamed the pissed off Naruto. "My fault?! How the hell is this my fault?"

"It's your fault because you being the idiot you are didn't realize the training ground we were on were cursed springs! And you made me fall into one!"

"Oh, I didn't tell you to be a klutz and fall into one!"

"YOU PUSHED ME! AND YOU FELL IN ONE TOO!!"

"NOW HANG ON!! Jiraiya you're a girl too?!", screamed a now frustrated looking Tsunade. "Well…not exactly," stuttered the sannin while pushing his two index fingers together in a nervous fashion.

"Oh no! He's not a girl, here I'll show you" jumped up a now free Naruto and ran and grabbed Tsunade's cold bottle of water, and threw it on the sannin.

Right before them, instead of a tall muscular perverted sannin, sat a soaked, pure white, peeved looking, dog.

"He's a mutt!", grinned Naruto as she pointed at the growling dog. The dog started growling real low and threateningly towards the shinobi and slowly started advancing on her.

"HAHA-OUCH!!", Jiraiya suddenly pounced on the blonde and bit her ass HARD! "GAAAAAAAAHHHHH!! YOU STUPID MUTT! GET OFF! GET OFF MY ASS!!", she screamed while running around the room, with Jiraiya hanging on the whole time.

Everyone in the room stared at the two as if they couldn't believe what they were seeing. Till finally, Tsunade had enough. "All right, that's IT! I'VE HAD ENOUGH!!", see told ya.

She picked up her desk and threw it at the two idiots running around the room. From the heaviness of the desk and the brute strength of the hokage, the contact made the two crash through the wall and fall off the hokage tower. "UWAAAAAAAAH!" screamed Naruto while Jiraiya was barking like mad as they fell off the tower. SPLASH miraculously they landed in a hot spring that was by the tower.

A moment later, a peeved, but now male, looking Naruto walked in soaked. Jiraiya came in following after Naruto, now very human like, wearing a robe that belonged to the bathhouse by the hokage tower.

Tsunade, now standing, walked up to the two and gave them her best death glare. "All right no more fooling around! What the hell is going on? Why is Naruto turning into a girl and you a dog? What happened on your trip? I want answers and I want them now! Don't leave anything out!", she said with her hands behind her back.

Everyone turned to the two shinobi also wanting these answers. Naruto looked up at Jiraiya as if saying, 'You explain, it is your fault', Jiraiya glared at the boy and sighed and turned his attention to Tsunade.

"Well…it all started three months ago during are training trip on the continent. We were at China at the time…"

**Flashback**

"_All right! We'll stop and do some training here!"_

_Naruto examined the place where they would be sparing at. It's been about a year since he and his sensei had left Konoha. Each and every day was full of hard training or some of the Ero-sannin's 'research'. The have traveled all over the continent and saw many different things. They were currently in China and at a training ground call, 'Jusenkyo of Cursed Springs', the place had several small springs surrounding the place with bamboo sticks sticking out of the ground. Both shinobi were dressed in white training gi's._

_Naruto looked at the place in puzzlement, "Why here?" he asked. Jiraiya looked at the boy with impatience and a bit of disbelief. "It's a legendary training ground! A perfect place like us shinobi to train! Now hurry up and lets start!" said the sannin. He then jumped up and balanced on one of the bamboo sticks. Naruto shrugged and took off his pack and jumped on the opposite bamboo stick, facing his teacher._

_While the two shinobi were jumping above from spring, to spring, on the bamboo sticks, a short, pudgy Chinese man with a tag saying 'jusenkyo tour guide', came running toward them, yelling things in Chinese. No! No! Please get down from there! If you fall in one of those springs you shall turn into what has ever drowned there! All are very tragic tales._

_The two shinobi ignored the strange Chinese man and continued their fighting. Jiraiya then started taunting the blonde. "C'mon kid! You're putting me to sleep here!" he said while faking a yawn. The boy then got sick of the taunting, and as Jiraiya jumped to avoid his punch, Naruto grinned and surprised the sannin with a quick side kick to his chest, sending the toad lover into one of the nearby springs. Naruto smirked then said, "HA! I bet that woke you up!"_

"_OH NO! He fell into spring of drowned white dog!! A tragic tale that took place 3,500 years ago. Who ever fall into spring of drowned white dog will become white dog!", said the now Japanese speaking tour guide._

"_HUH?!", shouted Naruto, hearing the tour guide's explanation. Suddenly out came a white dog of the same spring Jiraiya fell in. It took its place on the opposite side Naruto was facing and took a defensive stance. "Ero-sannin?" said the shocked. Realizing that Naruto was distracted, the white dog dove forward and knocked him into the spring that was below him._

"_OH NO! He fell into spring of drowned girl!! A tragic tale that took place 2,300 years ago. Who ever fall into spring of drowned girl will become girl!", he shouted_

_GASP HACK COUGH COUGH!!, coughed a now long haired busty blonde. "WHAT THE HELL!!" Naruto screamed as she opened her front gi and looked down and saw, instead of a strong chiseled male chest, a pair of round big breast. _

"_Well at least your still human", said the Chinese man as he examined the scene in front of him. "This going to be interesting"_

**End Flashback**

"…and that's what happened.", said Jiraiya as he finished explaining the story. Shock faces surrounded the room again. The silence was broken by Tsunade, "Ok so basically you are part dog," Tsunade pointed at Jiraiya who nodded in response. "And you are part girl?", she pointed at Naruto who nodded glumly. "And when you two are splashed with cold water you turn into these 'cursed forms'?", she said and got two nods as a response. "And when splashed with hot water you turn back to your regular selves, right?", two nods in response. "Well I think I finally understand what the hell is going on" said Tsunde with her hands behind her. Nobody spoken till the silence was broken by, surprise!, Sasuke, "So…is this permanent? Is their no way you can reverse this curse?" he asked with a still surprise face. He couldn't believe it! Naruto was part girl! It was both hilarious and horrifying. But then Sasuke got his neutral expression back on.

Naruto looked at Sasuke in surprise, he thought Sasuke would be one of the people to torture him about being able to turn into a girl. Could the teme actually care? Pft! Yea right, Sasuke was as caring as a bull when seeing red. "Well there is one thing that would revert this curse. We would have to fall into the 'spring of drowned man', that would revert the curse. But this buffoon here knocked me out and took me on the other side of China!" he said while pointing at Jiraiya.

"Oh c'mon Naruto! There was no way that I could let that happen! You were gifted by the gods for such a glorious body! I couldn't let you be a fool and go back to normal!" said a dramatic Jiraiya. While Naruto was seething in anger at the sage's perverted words, Sai came up to him with a bowl of water and dumped it on the now busty blonde.

"HEY!", she screamed at Sai. "What the hell was that-ACK!!" she was interrupted by Sai as he suddenly cupped her breast and gave them a good feel up.

"Hm…wow. They really are real. When I said to grow some balls I didn't mean these." He gave them another squeeze to emphasize his point. Naruto growled then punched him in the face while at the same time saying, "PERVERT!! OF COURSE THEIR REAL! ASSHOLE!!". Sai flew through the wall on the other side of the hole from Naruto and Jiraiya made.

Tsunde sighed and shook her head. "All right no more, everyone leave! Sasuke, Sakura, go try and find some hot water for Naruto. I'm sure he wants to see all of his friends from rookie nine and team Gai. Kakashi, Jiraiya, you two stay I need to have a talk with you Jiraiya." A look of horror appeared on his face. "SHIZUNE! I need another desk and a big bottle of sake, I've got one hell of a headache coming on."

Nobody moved.

"LEAVE NOW!!"

Everyone disappeared and went to do as they were told

"sigh Oh boy, looks like things will defiantly not be normal from now on." Tsunade sighed as she rubbed her head to calm the headache.

She had no idea how right she was.

**Well there you go! That was chapter 2 lol poor Sai**

**Chapter 3 will be coming soon! In Chapter 3 Naruto gets to see all his other friends. we'll see how they feel towards Naruto's feminine side. And why is Sasuke getting jealous to anyone who cops a feel on Naruto? You'll find out in the next chapter 'A Body to Boot'**

**Please reivew! that makes me update faster! **

**LunareWolf32**


	3. A Body to Boot!

**Hi everyone! thanyou for all those reviews and adding me and my story.**

**Here is the next chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Alright Jiraiya, before I let you go, is there anything else about Naruto's and your transformation that you would like to tell me?"

"I don't think there is anything else, Tsunade. Why would you think that?"

"Cause, you usually bring trouble with you. So does Naruto."

"Tsunade that hurts me that you don't trust me, everything I told you is what happened in Jusenkyo. There is nothing else."

"What about the Kyuubi? Is it affecting Naruto differently when he's in his girl form?"

"No, Kakashi. It acts the same just as when Naruto is a guy."

"Are you absolutely sure?"

"Positive, Tsunade"

"Hmmmm…alright fine, I'll take your word on it…for now."

"Thank you for trusting me, my Lady, now…COULD YOU PLEASE UNTIE ME?!", Jiraiya screamed. Tsunade gave him an amused look as she watched him try to get out of the chakra filled bindings that were holding the sannin.

"Kakashi, you can untie him now.", said Tsunade as she turned around and sat in her new desk, and filled a cup of sake. Kakashi walked over and sliced the bindings with a kunai and helped Jiraiya get up.

"Sorry about that," said Kakashi as he rubbed the back of his head, "got to follow the Hokage's order"

"It's no problem. I just don't understand why I was even tied up in the first place," said Jiraiya while glaring at the smug looking slug sannin. "Was it even necessary, Tsunade?"

"Very. Knowing you, you would have tried to escape at all cost. I had to do what I thought was right."

"BY KNOCKING ME OUT WITH YOUR CHAIR, TIEING ME UP WITH CHAKRA FILLED ROPES, AND DUMPING HOT WATER ON ME TO WAKE ME UP?!" the sannin screamed while pointing an accusing finger at the blonde.

"Well I couldn't use cold water, now could I? As far as I'm sure, dogs can't talk…well, except for Kakashi's dog, Pakkun." Kakashi's face lit up at the sound of his best ninja dog's name being mentioned. At least they think it was lit up.

"Hmph, whatever! I'm leaving now, I have to go and catch up on my 'research'," grinned the sage while rubbing his hands together. "Would you like to join me, Kakashi?"

"Sure I would love to!"

Tsunade glared at the two perverted men leaving her office. She suddenly picked up a bucket filled with water and threw it at the toad sannin.

"YOU REALLY ARE A MUTT, JIRAIYA!!"

'SPLASH'

"Bark!"

**With Naruto and the gang**

After finding Sai stuck in a tree and getting him out, (with help of Sakura), the four ninja head out to the crowded streets of Konoha. Naruto, still in his girl form, was looking around to see if there was any place where, he-SHE could find some hot water.

'_DAMN! How hard is it to find some hot water around here?'_ she thought as she continued to look around, getting more and more irritated every second.

Sasuke looked down at Naruto, and saw her face getting red, and couldn't help but stare. _'Wow. She's actually kinda cute with that blush-' _Sasuke shook his head, getting rid of the thoughts in his head. _'Don't be stupid! This is Naruto who were thinking about, stupid, moronic, sexy-' _"Gah!" yelled Sasuke while shaking his head back in forth, trying to rid of the thoughts in his head.

"Uh…Sasuke?", Sasuke turned his and looked in the deep, big, blue, eyes of female Naruto and saw her giving him a weird look. "Are you ok?" Sasuke sighed and gave his best glare. "I'm fine, Dobe"

At the mention of the insult, Naruto-chan started glaring at the Uchiha. "What did you call me, Teme?" Sasuke smirked, all previous thoughts gone and began his usual argument with the blonde. "A Dobe. But I guess since you're a girl now, I should call you Dobe-chan."

Naruto started to growl at the new nickname he gave her. "Why I outa-"

She suddenly was interrupted by a 200 pound of white, that tackled her to the ground…and it wasn't Jiraiya.

"WROOF!"

"Akamaru! What the hell are you doing, boy?" , yelled a young man with short brown hair and strange red markings on his cheeks.

The young man ran up to his dog and saw Akamaru sitting on a young blonde girl, licking her continuously.

"GAH!" , she screamed, "Akamaru, you stupid mutt! Get off of me!" Naruto tried to push the big dog off of her but it just continued to lick her face, glad to see his favorite running buddy. The blonde was so much fun to chase around Konoha.

"Akamaru get off of her!" said the young man as he grabbed his dog and pulled it off of the blonde. "I'm so sorry miss! He usually isn't so friendly like this to strangers, I hope he didn't frighten you!" he yelled helping the young girl up.

Naruto got up off the ground and looked at the young man in front of her. "Huh? Kiba?! Hey bud, long times no see! Wow did you get taller?" Naruto asked while giving Kiba a good pat on the back. The brunette looked at Naruto as if she grew another head or something. "Um, have we met?"

"C'mon! Don't you recognize me? It's- oh!"

Naruto looked down and saw she was still in her girl form. _"No shit he doesn't recognize you! Last time he saw you, you didn't have breast and you were way more masculine looking." _"Heh heh!" , she laughed while rubbing her neck. "Sorry I guess you don't recognize cause I'm in my girl form." Kiba gave the blonde a confused look. "Girl form?"

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled while Sasuke and Sai followed after her. It looked like Akamaru knocked her back several yards. "Naruto are you alright?" She asked while looking her over for any injuries. "I'm fine Sakura"

"NARUTO?!" Yelled Kiba while pointing at the blonde in disbelief. "Naruto? It can't be… you're a…you're a-"

"Kiba-kun!" yelled a violet haired girl in a lavender jacket. Following behind her, a guy wearing a hooded jacket and sunglasses.

"Hinata-chan? Shino?" whispered the blonde as she saw them come running towards them. "Check it out guys," said Kiba while pointing at Naruto, "It's Naruto!"

At the mention of Naruto's name Hinata started turning red and tapping her two index fingers together in a shy manner. "Don't be stupid Kiba, that's not Naruto," Shino quietly said.

"Actually…I am Naruto"

"W-what? B-but…but how?" stuttered Hinata while looking at Naruto in disbelief.

"Basically," began Sasuke "He fell into a cursed spring in China. Now when splashed with cold water, he will turn into a she, and when splashed with hot water, she will turn into he."

"Nice way of summing it up, Ice Bitch" said Sai with fake enthusiasm. Sasuke glared at Sai for the insult. If looks could kill, Sai would be 6ft under.

Suddenly Kiba poured a cup of hot tea on the blonde's head.

"YOWCH!!" yelped the now male Naruto. Three wide eyes stared at Naruto as if he was Jesus Christ himself. Hallelujah!

Kiba then got a bucket of cold water and poured it in the blonde, who then turned back into his girl form.

"GAH! Would you quit doing-ACK!!" Kiba then grabbed Naruto's breast and gave them a good squeeze. "WOW! They are real!" Kiba yelled in fascination. He continued to fondle her breast when he was suddenly decked by a pissed off blonde. "YOU PERVERT!! YOU SHOULDN'T GO AROUND AND GRAB OTHER GIRL'S BREAST!!" Kiba then went flying all the way to the other side of Konoha. Bye Bye, Kiba.

"Huff..huff…huff" panted the red face Naruto while rubbing her knuckles from the punch. If she would have turned her head a little to the left, she would have seen a peeved looking Sasuke, who seemed to be glaring at the place where the dog boy was standing. You could just _feel_ the electricity coming off him.

"Hinata stared at the blonde in shocked. "N-Naruto-kun?" she whispered the guy's name softly. Naruto's angry face disappeared and then looked at the Hyuuga with a sheepish grin. "Yeah it's me Hinata-chan." Suddenly the girl's face turned even redder and then fainted.

"AH! HINATA-CHAN?! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!" yelled Naruto while catching the girl from falling and busting her head. Shino gave a long sigh and took Hinata from Naruto and carried her bridal style. "She'll be fine. We have to and find Kiba. It was good seeing you, Naruto" that said Shino turned and started walking in the direction the brunette went flying

All four of them stared after them. Then they started on their way down the road in silence. "So," began Sakura, "Who should we see next?"

"Hmmm" hummed the busty blonde, while rubbing her chin, when she then suddenly snapped her fingers and her face lit up "I know! Let's go see Bushy-brows and the rest! Their more than likely at their training grounds!" "Naruto, are you sure that's a good idea?" Sakura said while staring at her with uncertainy. "Sure! I haven't seen them for a year, and I'm more than likely going to run into them sooner or later!"

That said the four shinobi headed out to go see Team Gai

* * *

"SAKURA-CHAN! OH HOW WONDERFUL IT IS TO SEE YOUR YOUTHFUL FACE!!" yelled the green beast as he was bouncing up and down with joy. Sakura stared at the bowl-cut male with disgust, it was annoying how every time he saw her he would declare his love to her with 'youthfulness' at first it was sweet how he had a crush on her, now it was down right annoying. "Uh, hey Lee" If anyone was paying any attention to Sai, they would have seen the slight twitch on his face when the green spandex man called out to Sakura with love.

"Hey guys," greeted Tenten who had Neji coming along beside her, "What's going on? What brings you here?"

Suddenly an older version of Lee came sprinting out of the trees and stopped and stood next to the young spandex boy. "THERE, LEE! I DID 500 LAPS AROUND KONOHA! IN 30 MINUTES!"

"OH GAI-SENSEI! THE POWER OF YOUTH IS STRONG IN YOU! YOSH!"

"YES MY YOUNG STUDENT! AND SOME DAY IT WILL SHINE BRIGHT AS ME IN YOU ONE DAY!"

"OH GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

They then embraced each other under a bright sunset and oceans clashed together in the back ground, bright with youth.

Everyone besides the two green clad men gave a giant twitch on their brow. This had to be the corniest scene ever in the history of mankind.

Neji then turned away from the two idiots and tuned and faced the team 7. "So why are you here?" They then snapped out of their annoyed faces and turned to face the Hyuuga. Naruto then rubbed the back of her neck and said, "Just wanted to tell you I'm back!"

The older two shinobi looked at the blonde girl with puzzlement, "Uh, who are you exactly?" asked Neji.

"It's me! Naruto! Ya know the one who kicked your ass at the chuunin exams?"

"Uhh sorry to disappoint you but, newsflash! Naruto is a guy" said Tenten while giving the strange you blonde an annoyed look. Naruto then sighed and said, "Yeah I know but it is me! I mean I am Naruto! It's just I turn into a girl when splashed with cold water and turn back into a guy when splashed with hot water."

"It's true!," claimed Sakura while putting her hand on the blonde's shoulder. "Naruto fell into a cursed spring in China! Now he's part girl", the older two shinobi looked at the blonde in amazement and surprised. It couldn't be. But they could see the similarities. Blonde hair, blue eyes, the three whisker marks on both sides of her face, and the gaudy orange outfit. It was Naruto!

Suddenly the blonde was tackled by two green blobs.

"Amazing! The youth does shine strong in you, Naruto"

"Oh Gai-sensei! Her breast are firm and round! Made in such perfection!"

"Ah! And her bottom, so full and youthful! Naruto you truly have been blessed!"

'BAM!' 'POW!' "YOU FUCKING LECHERS!! GO FEEL ON SOMETHING ELSE THAT IS 'YOUTHFUL!!" and once again the two youthful shinobi went shooting for the stars.

* * *

Naruto was pissed, this was the third time she had been fondled with in one day! What the hell is it with everyone touching her?! As Naruto was ranting inside her head, Sasuke was getting pissed with everyone touching the blonde. Why couldn't people just leave his Naruto alone?! _"Wait a minute, mine?! The Dobe's not mine! I must be exhausted from all this craziness that has happened."_ Even though the Uchiha told himself this, he couldn't help but glare at every man that looked at Naruto the wrong way.

They were all currently walking down the street, heading to a restraunt for a bite to eat. When they got inside they saw 3 familiar shinobi's eating there. Well at least one of them was eating. The blonde one was to busy looking at the chubby man eating so fast. While pineapple head man was dozing off.

"CHOUJI! Could you stop eating so fast! You're going to give yourself a bellyache!"

"Would you just chill Ino? I'll be fine. Why don't you have some ramen?"

"Puh-lease! Do you know how fattening that stuff is? There's no way I'd eat that stuff!"

"Guys would you shutup! We have company."

That being said by Shikamaru, the other two looked behind them and saw team 7 and a busty blonde girl, who was wearing the same outfit as Naruto!

"Hi Sasuke-kun! Hey Sai-kun! Forehead girl." greeted Ino while giving Sakura a smug look.

"Ino-pig!" growled Sakura. "Hi Beautiful!" greeted Sai with a wave. Sakura turned her glare at Sai, it always pissed her off when Sai called Ino that, it made her want to wring his neck. And there was times when she did just that!

"Hey guys," Chouji greeted them with a wave, "who's the chick?"

"This chick," the blonde said with her hands on her hips, "happens to be the one who's saved your butts several times. It's me! Naruto!"

"WHAT?!" screamed Ino, while Chouji spit out his ramen. "You're not Naruto! Naruto is a guy!"

"What are you, stupid Ino?" Shikamaru said while giving her a bored look. Everyone stared in shock at the genius. Ino gave him an annoyed look and said, "Care to explain, Shika?"

Shikamaru sighed and took a puff in of his cigarette and got into his thinking pose. "Obviously, while Naruto was at the continent, he and Jiraiya came upon a training ground that was more than likely curse. Maybe a spring or something. Anyway Jiraiya probably convinced Naruto the place was fine and there was nothing to worry about. Anyway so while training he probably pushed Naruto into one of the things that was cursed and it turned him into a 'girl'. Obviously it's not permanent or else he wouldn't be here, so when doused with something it turns him into a girl and when doused with the opposite of that being it turns him back into a guy. Am I right?"

Team 7 stared at the genius in amazement, their faces filled with surprise. He just figured that all out by just looking at Naruto?!

"Um yea, that's just about what happened." Naruto said, still amazed that the guy figured all this out.

Chouji then grinned and said, "What can I say? The guy's a smartass"

"Hmph! No it's just logic thinking. Anyone could figure it out"

Suddenly Naruto's breast were, once again, being fondled, but this time by another girl, Ino.

"GAH! INO WOULD YOU QUIT THAT!?" Naruto slapped her hands away and folded her arms to cover her breast, "Why the hell do people keep doing that?!"

"Wow! They are real!" Ino said with surprise and with slight envy, he was bigger than her!

Noticing the envy on her face, Naruto gave Ino a sly look and said, "What? Are you jealous?"

Ino looked at the other blonde with surprise and anger and shouted, "WHAT?! Me!? Jealous of you!? Puh-lease! At least mine are natural!"

"And what? Mine aren't! These are 100 natural, Baby!", while saying that Naruto grabbed her breast to prove her point.

Ino started to growl at the smug blonde, "There really isn't any reason to be jealous, Ino-chan" said Naruto. "I mean just because I make a better looking girl than you doesn't mean you have to get mad about it. I mean I have golden blonde hair!" She smoothed her hair back while saying that, "Big beautiful blue eyes, that make the boys go crazy!" she batted her eyes to prove her point, "And a body to boot!" at saying that she turned around to face away from the others and put her hand on her head and her other hand on her popped out hip, giving herself a sexy pose.

"GRRRRRRRRRR!! NARUTOOOOOO!!" screamed Ino and a now very pissed off Sakura. Naruto turned her head and saw the two girls pissed faces. This wasn't good.

"UH WAIT! I MEANT-"

She never got to finish because the two girls dove towards her, fist ready.

'BAM!' 'BAM!' 'POW!' 'CRASH!' 'SPLASH!' Hot water landed on the now male and very beaten up Naruto. Ino was about to go and dive and finish the blonde boy off when she was stopped by two hands that covered her wrist. "SHIKAMARU YOU BETTER LET ME THE FUCK GO, OR KAMI HELP ME SO-!!"

"STOP!," yelled Shikamaru while still holding onto Ino, while Sai was holding onto Sakura. "Naruto just got back today. I don't think it would be a good idea to pound him into the ground on his first day back. Plus we were suppose to me Genma 20 minutes ago!" explained Shikamaru. At the mention of their replacement teacher she automatically calmed down. "Oh man, your right! He's going to be pissed!" With that said she turned to Naruto who was being helped up by Sasuke. "You're lucky Naruto! Lady Fate just happened to be on your side today!" she then grabbed Shikamaru and Chouji and began to drag them off to the place where they were supposed to meet. "Bye Forehead! I'll see you later!" and the three of them were off.

"Damn, that girl can sure pack a punch!" groaned Naruto. Naruto then felt something on his wrist. He looked down and saw Sasuke still holding his wrist.

"Uh Sasuke-teme? You can let go of my hand now." He said with a faint blush on his cheeks

Sasuke looked down and sure enough he was still holding onto Naruto, he quickly let go and took a step away from the blonde. He tried to hold down the blush that he could feel was creeping on his pale face.

"HAG! Would you calm down!?" 'POW!' "HEY! That hurt!" "GOOD! MAYBE THAT'LL TEACH YA FOR CALLING ME A HAG!!"

The two were then interrupted by a jounin who appeared before them.

"Sai, Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha, and Naruto Uzumaki! You are to report to the Hokage immediately for an important mission!" with that said the jounin 'poofed' and disappeared

Naruto jumped up and down glad to be going on a mission, "Alright! My first mission since I got back! THIS IS GOING TO BE AWSOME!"

And with that being said and done the four shinobi quickly headed down to the Hokage tower for their mission, the argument and appetite quickly forgotten

"HEY! WHO THE HELL DID THIS TO MY SHOP!?" Though what they also forgotten was the destruction they caused back at the restraunt.

* * *

**And there you have it people! i kindly accept reviews! they help me update faster!**

**now what the next chapter is going to be called i have know idea! whats going to happen...im not gunna tell ya! xp you'll just have to wait! again REVIEW!**

**LunarWolf32**


	4. A face full of Boobs

**Hey everyone! its LunarWolf32 here! im sooooooooo sorry its taken me so long to update! ive been really busy with highschool and ive been lazy....IM SORRY! but thankyou for reviewing thats what got me so motivated again to update. keep reviewing me and ill update faster!**

**So here you go! enjoy**

Team 7 finally made it back to the Hokage's office after Naruto getting splashed by an older lady dumping cold water down the street which somehow splashed him. Then later a woman tripped and dumped hot water from the spring on Naruto, and so on events like these happened on the way to the Hokage's…..poor Naruto

Team 7, and a now masculine Naruto walks into the office seeing the Hokage waiting for them along with Kakashi and Jiraiya.

"About damn time you four got here! What the hell took so long?" said a frustrated Tsunade.

Sakura with a look of exasperation is the first one speaks says, "Were sorry Shishou we kept running into….predicaments on the way" when saying that she turns and looks at a very wet and very peeved Naruto.

"HAHA! What's the matter boy? Those girl mood swings affect u even when your a man?" laughed Jiraiya.

"GRRR! Mood swings? Ill show you mood swings!" said Naruto as he advanced on the toad sage, but before he could get him Tsunade yelled, "OH NO! You two, no more fighting! You already have done enough damage to my office, I don't need anymore! Now sit down and shutup so I can explain your mission." Naruto scooted back to his place while glaring at the Ero-sannin.

Tsunade eyed the two for a minute then cleared her throat and began explaining the mission, "There is a small town near the hidden mist village, it's a quaint little place but there it has the best pastries restraunt in all of fire country, called Lotus Blossom Café. The chef there believes that someone is after the recipe for his pastries. Your mission is to go as undercover waiters and waitresses and be on the lookout for the person who is after the recipe. We have reasons to believe it's a shinobi from the hidden mist village so keep your eyes open and your senses alert. You are dismissed!"

Team 7 turn and leave to go and get ready for this mission. They meet out on the bridge and turn to listen to Kakashi's orders. "Ok guys go get ready for the mission and we'll meet back here in 1 hour."

**1 hour later**

"WHERE THE HELL IS HE?!?!?! He said to meet back here in one hour and its already been 3 hours!" screamed an overly frustrated Sakura, who looked like she was ready to kill someone. Preferably their ex sensei.

"Would you quit your yelling? You can be heard all over fire country with your loud screechy voice hag." "SAI! I'm getting sick and tired of you calling me a HAG!" POW! Sleepy time for Sai.

*Poof!*

"Hey guys!"

"You're late!" screamed team 7 minus Sasuke and a knocked out Sai.

"Sorry, I couldn't find my favorite pair of socks so-"

"LIAR!"

Kakashi cleared his throat, "Anyways it doesn't matter, we have to be in the town by tomorrow afternoon so let's head out!" So the lazy sensei starts walking ahead of his students in high spirits. While the ex students look at their ex sensei with exasperation.

"Lazyass" Naruto mutters under his breath.

With that said the rest of Team 7 began following Kakashi through the woods.

* * *

Its late afternoon and Team 7 tired from walking all day, beg their ex teacher to stop and rest for the night. "PLEASE sensei! We've been walking all day, im exhausted and hungry!!!" whined an aggravated Naruto who looked like he was going to fall over from exhaustion. The rest of the team had the same hope in their eyes to camp for the night.

Kakashi stops and looks around where they are at and says, "Ok we'll camp here tonight."

With that said Naruto falls over in exhaustion while the other 3 gently lay their stuff down and begin to unpack.

Sakura suddenly looks up and cocks her head to the side as if to listen to something "I hear running water, it sounds like there's a stream nearby."

Naruto and the rest of them also listen to the sounds of running water behind the trees and they get up and follow the sounds and sure enough there was a big sized, shallow, stream running down hill. Team 7 began to unpack their things and rest by the stream.

As they were unpacking Sasuke kept making sideway glances at a certain blonde. Ever since Naruto came back Sasuke couldn't help but notice slight changes, besides the whole gender bender thing. For instance Naruto's hair was a bit longer than before, almost to his shoulders; it was still shaggy and untamed but more wild than before. He also had gotten taller, not nearly as tall as Sasuke but the top of his head reached the bridge of Sasuke's nose.

Sasuke just couldn't help but stare at his big beautiful eyes too, so full of so much life and energy, but also filled with strength and confidence. Every time Sasuke looked at Naruto he couldn't help but get this weird feeling in his stomach, he had this feeling before Naruto left but it was stronger now.

"_Why can't I stop thinking about him?"_ Sasuke thought while staring at the blonde. _"Every time I'm with him I get that weird feeling and I can't stop staring at him. I've had this feeling ever since I came back to Konoha, he always entrances me with his loud mouth and amazing personality, my heart always skips a beat every time he glances my way, It makes me feel-STOP! Stop thinking that way Sasuke! He's just a teammate and friend nothing more."_

Sasuke shakes his head to clear his thoughts of the blond. He gets back to what he was doing earlier when suddenly he looks up over at the stream and sees the most breath taking thing he has ever seen.

Naruto, standing by the stream, has his face towards the sun where the light is hitting him so beautifully. Sasuke notices how lean and muscular his body had gotten from all the training with Jiraiya and his outfit was a bit tighter looking than before, his jacket been discarded so you can see his tight abs, muscular biceps, and other wonderful muscles through his tight shirt. Looking up he looks at his face the way the light was hitting him making his features stand out. His tan skin glowing in the light, his bright hair billowing in the wind making him looks like an untamed animal. And his eyes, oh his beautiful ocean blue eyes looking at you with so much youth but so much knowledge makes you get lost in them.

And they were looking right at him

"_Oh shit! He caught me staring"_ Sasuke thought as his heart skipped a beat as Naruto kept staring at him while coming towards him. _"Damnit heart, stop that!"_

Naruto walks up to Sasuke with a look of annoyance, "Do you have a staring problem or what teme? Ever since we started this trip you kept staring at me like I had something on me that was annoying you!"

"_Yeah your clothes," _Shutup conscience!

"Humph! Yeah right you must be imagining things, why would I be staring at a dobe like you?" Sasuke replied snidely.

Naruto suddenly turned red and started growling at the raven haired man, "Damnit teme! You've really gotten on my last nerves! Ever since I came back you've been nothing but rude to me and treating me like shit!"

"Awwww did I hurt your feelings lil Naruto-chan?", mocked Sasuke while smirking obnoxiously at the blond. Narutos face got even redder, "DON'T YOU MOCK ME YOU CHICKEN-ASS HAIRED TEME!!!!!!!!!", He grabbed Sasuke by the collar of his shirt and threw him by the river. Sasuke gracefully landed on both feet by the edge and looked up at Naruto with a mocking smile. That just made the blond even more pissed. "Let's go bastard!" screamed Naruto.

Sasuke smirked and said, "Bring it dobe"

Naruto ran towards the raven with blinding speed and aimed a punch at the ravens face, Sasuke dodged the blow and jumped in the air and came down side kicking Naruto in the shoulder. The blonde fell almost falling in the river but he saved himself by rotating his body to the other side and caught his fall with his hands and flew back up ready to hit the raven in the face, Sasuke dodged the blow and landed on the ground along with Naruto.

"GRRR I'll teach u teme!" said a frustrated Naruto. "Heh! How can you get me if you cant even hit me?" sniped Sasuke.

Naruto growled and ran fast to the raven and pretended to hit him in the face. As he thought the raven dodged and with Naruto's other fist socked Sasuke in the stomach.

"HAH! How did u like that asshole!?" yelled an exuberated Naruto.

Sasuke looked up and again his heart skipped a beat as he gazed in the blondes eyes. _"Damnit I need to keep him out of my head or im going to loose!"_

"That was nothing, you hit worse than Konohamaru!", he chided. Naruto then lost his arrogant face and glared at the Uchiha. He raced forward ready to hit him again. The raven dodged the blow this time jumping in the air with Naruto right on his tail. Naruto aimed a punch at him again, Sasuke dodged and Naruto began to fall into the cold river, but not before grabbing Sasuke's leg and then they both fell into the river.

"AH!" *SPLASH!*

Because the water was shallow they didn't have to quickly swim back but that doesn't mean it didn't hurt. Naruto, now in his girl form, rubs her back to make the pain go away.

"_Damn that stupid Sasuke! He made us fall into the river now I'm a girl again! Grrr…what is this heavy thing I feel on my chest?"_

The now busty blond looks down at her chest and sees a mass of raven hair in the middle of her boobs. Sasuke's face somehow in the fall landed on the female Naruto's chest.

Uh-oh

"AAAAHHHHHHH! NOT YOU TOO! DAMNIT YOU PERV GET OUT OF MY BOOBS!!!!!!" screamed a flustered Naruto, whose face was bright red. She grabbed him by his raven hair and threw him off of her. "Ya perv!!!!" she screamed.

Sasuke landed back on the land with a look of shock and embarrassment. When he fell he felt him land on something soft and plushy. He didn't realized it was the blonds busty breast!

"_Wow... her chest was really soft…I didn't want to move. GAH! Don't think like that!"_

Sasuke shook his head to clear his thought when suddenly he felt a shadow over him. He looked up and saw a female Naruto standing over him, eyes filled with fury and embarrassment. She rolled up her sleeves, clenched her fist.

BAM!

Nighty Night Sasuke

* * *

"Damn him! Stupid Sasuke always starting shit and he had to just go and land right in my breast!!!! Grrr!" muttered Naruto a she was sitting in a tree in just boxers with no shirt, wrenching out the water in her clothes while waiting for Sakura to boil up some hot water.

"Goddamn him! Why does he always have to do that? Staring at me then he denies it! And then goes and mocks me! Tch asshole," she continued to mutter to herself.

Why was he staring at her? Ever since she got back from training with Ero-sannin shes notice hes been staring at her, and not in just in her female form either. He's been staring at her when she's a he too. She'll see him make sideway glances at her with a look of tenderness and….love?

Naruto-chan's face turned bright red again, she quickly shook her head to get rid of the thoughts.

"_Don't be stupid. There's no way he could ever think of me like that! Were just teammates and good friends. Plus were both male! Well…I'm part male, but still theres no way he'd EVER think of me like that…it was probably just the light" _

A feeling of sadness came over the blonds heart when thinking that, there's no way she even thinks of the raven like that! Hell no! Not that bastard….does she?

"Naruto! The water is done boiling!" yelled Sakura as she came from the woods with a kettle full of hot water. Naruto-chan jump down and landed next to the pink headed kunoichi. Sakura pour the hot water on the blond and watched in fascination as the shinobi went from a busty voluptuous blond to a tall masculine man.

"Thanks Sakura-chan"

"It's no problem. Get dressed and lets head to bed, Sasuke's awake now, and Kakashi has the first watch."

Naruto put the rest of his clothes on and headed back to camp with Sakura

* * *

Meanwhile the raven finally wakes up from his snooze.

"_Damn! Why does my head hurt so much?" _He then remembers what happened earlier this afternoon and the predicament he got in.

"_Oh yeah I was fighting with Naruto and he pulled me into the river and instead of landing on the shallow land I got a face full of tits instead. Stupid Naruto, I didn't actually mean to land in her breast! I'm not a pervert like Jiraiya and Kakashi…but they were very nice-NO STOP IT! Bad Sasuke, bad!"_

Suddenly he sees Sakura and Naruto come out of the forest together and come over by the camp.

Sasuke gave them a weird look and felt a flare of jealousy when he saw them walking together.

"_Where_ _were they?! Why are they laughing like that?! Grrr I'm the only one who can make him laugh like that! He's mine! Wait NO! He's not mine he's…"_

Sasuke shook his head trying to clear his thoughts when he looked up he saw Naruto now back as a guy, looking at him. When Naruto saw Sasuke caught him staring he quickly looked away and a blush adorned his cheeks. Sasuke also looked away and turned red.

Kakashi stood up with his book in hand and faced his ex student, "Ok lets get some rest now, tomorrow we start are mission, I'll take first watch."

With that said team 7 lay down and sleep after a long day under the stars.

* * *

"AH! Kakashi are we there YET?!" whined an aggravated Naruto.

They had finally made it to the village and were now trying to find the restraunt, and for a very popular restraunt it sure was hard to find.

"Yeah Kakashi, haw hard is it to find it?" said Sakura who was also getting aggravated of finding this restraunt.

Suddenly Kakashi stopped, "Well not that far, it's right here!"

The young shinobi looked up and see a HUGE building that had a fountain on the front steps of the entrance and in big cursive letters said "Lotus Blossom Café"

Naruto stared at it in wonder, "Wow…it's really big"

Suddenly a big heavyset man runs out of the pastry restraunt and comes at a fast pace towards them

"OH! Thank goodness you are here!" He stops in front of Kakashi and grabs his hand and starts shaking it really hard. "I've been so worried that you wouldn't show! Come now lets get you inside."

They walk inside the glorious place with big eyes. It had table all covered with embroidered cloth and fancy dish wear, at the very back was a huge stage for singers or performers could show their amazing abilities.

"Now lets get down to business, there are 5 parts that need to be filled. First the stage manager who will help conduct the performances." Says the chef, he looks at Kakashi with a look of interest. "You'll do perfectly since I presume you're the leader," he says to the masked teacher. Kakashi nods his head and says,"Ok! What other parts do you need to fill?"

The chef clears his throat and says, "I need your smartest and most brightest student as a bartender to work behind the machinery to look all over the restraunt for the thief."

Kakashi looked at Sakura and said, "that would be this one right here"

Sakura gave the chef a serious look and said, "Ill do my best, sir"

The Chef nodded his head and said, "Now I need 2 waiters to keep an eye on the customers to take care and serve for them." He looks at Sasuke and Sai and says, "Perfect! You two will do perfectly, now I need a cute lil waitress to keep them men entertained and hopefully entertain and captures are crook!" Chef looks around and only sees Naruto.

"NOOOO you don't have another female??? I specifically told the Hokage that I needed 2 girls for this mission and instead she gives me 1? Oh what am I going to do?" As the chef wails Sasuke, Sakura, Sai, and Kakashi all turn and look at Naruto.

"What? Why are you all staring at me for? Hey! Sai what are u gunna do to that bucket of water? No! No! No! Not again! Ack!"

Naruto-chan was now standing there soaking wet and the chef started bouncing up and down with excitement. "Oh yes!! You'll do perfectly!"

Naruto started growling, "Damnit! Somehow I knew this was going to happen!"

* * *

**Thankyou for reading! please review! and ill try and update faster. ill try and updating this week, remeber the more review the faster ill update!**

**bye!**


End file.
